Affair with the Gym Teacher
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Here is the sequel to The Preacher's Wife.


**A/N: Here is the sequel to The Preacher's Wife.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was just 17. Crazy, horny, and a sexual addict to a certain extent. Earlier the same year during the summer I had fucked my preachers wife. Once i got back to school i had been with about three girls. It was a few days after halloween which was an amazing weekend. I was at school in my last period of the day.

We were basically just waiting for the bell to ring. I could care less because my parents were going to be late to get me. I had to stay late for about an hour to wait. Yeah that make me pissed but it turned out to be a great thing.

The bell rang and everyone left. I asked my gym teacher Cullen if i could hang around. She said sure because she had to stay after school everyday to do grades and work on the upcoming dance. She was the absolute hottest teacher i had ever had. She was 26 years old and looked amazing.

Isabella Cullen is Chief Swan's daughter and Dr. Edward Cullen's wife. Dr. Cullen and Isabella moved back to Forks from Chicago.

Dr. Cullens younger sister, Alice attended the school. She was mega annoying and too hyper. I hate to syay it but she wasn't exactly a pretty thing to look at.

As for Isabell Cullen, she always wore short shorts that showed off her luscious thick ass. Her boob's were a very large B. A perfect mouth full. She had a pale white skin, but not too pale. She had reddish brown and sparkling, doe brown eyes. She was that teacher every guy wanted to fuck like crazy. I was no exception. Every time i studying those long firm legs and that tight ass i wanted to tie her up and just fuck her passionately.

She was not just hot she was by far the coolest teacher i had ever known. She always made jokes about people that cracked everyone up. Plus she didn't make us run everyday. She gave us a free day at least three times a week.

Not only that she did something nobody ever knew about with me and a few of my friends. She smoked weed with us. She had done it about three times. Once she caught me and my friend James smoking outside and she was just like give me a hit. We smoked in my friends car and once again behind the school.

Don't get me wrong thought, she was not someone you could look at and be like damn they do drugs lol. No, she was sexy as hell.

Every part of her was and she was also married making it even more exciting. I walked into her office wearing my blue gym shorts, made just like basketball shorts, and a black T-shirt. She was setting at her desk, legs on her desk, wearing those sexy blue short shorts showing off her amazing legs. She wore a tight white T. Her tits were perfect in them. Her smile mesmerizing.

"Whats up Mrs. Cullen?" i asked studying her sexy body.

"Not a lot, just relaxing. I saw you make a move on Alice today..." she let out a low laugh. Alice was ugly. The next level ugly. I'd never make a move on that.

I laughed back at her, "Not really. Not ever. Anyways when do you get out of here?"

"About 4," she said opening up a lollipop. What I would give to be that lollipop. She sucked and licked it like a pro. I mean I was just 16, a lot of stuff could get me going.

I glanced at the clock to see it was only 240. "Man, you have a lot fo time left." I looked at her checking on that lollipop as she nodded in agreement. "Want to smoke? I have some bud in my backpack. Just enough for two."

"No shit? Yeah I'm always up for a smoke!"

She rolled over beside me to look at my stash. I had enough for two blunts. I honestly did not smoke very much, just some. Anytime with her. i made the blunts and asked her to light them for us. She did and got up quickly to close the shades and lock the door. I laid back in my chair and inhaled. I coughed once or twice "Thats some good shit," I said as he relaxed besides me.

"Hell yeah it is," she agreed as she inhaled. "So how are you and that girl?"

She was talking about Maria my ex. We broke up about two weeks ago. "Ummm we broke up."

"No way? What happened?"

"Long story the truth is she um... she couldn't handle me." Truth was she couldn't handle dick.

She laughed and kept smoking. "thats funny I know what you mean, my hubby can't handle me either," she winked and open her legs a little. Not in a seducing way but enough to get my cock to start getting hard. For 17 my cock was a monster. It was a very thick 8 1/2 inches, so when I got hard it was hard to hide. her legs were so firm and tan.

So we smoked some and talked a lot. We talked about sports, school, all the usual shit. I was getting a little buzzed and very horny. "So whose the last student to hit on you?" I asked in a joking way. Earlier that year a student asked her out, probably the funniest thing of the year so far.

She laughed as she took another smoke, "Well your sister's boyfriend, Emmett McCarty actually touched my ass but I pretended not to notice," she said inhaling again.

"What a lucky dude," I said as I took another smoke. "Bet he loved it."

"Wouldn't you Jasper?" What she said kind of caught me off guard. I mean she was my teacher but soooo hot.

I thought for a minute, "Absolutely."

"Don't you think I have a nice ass?" she asked as she stood up. It was obvious the weed was taking affect. She pilled the short shorts up, revealing the bottom of her huge firm ass. She stuck it in my face.

My big cock immediately got rock hard. I squeezed one check, I cupped both of the revealed bottoms n my hand and slide my hands upward. "Damn Mrs. Cullen you have an amazing ass."

She turned around smiling, "Well now let me see what you have," she stood me up. My 8 1/2 inch cock rock hard. She set down and slowly pulled my shorts down. I took both of our blunts and put them out in the ash tray on her desk.

"Ohhh Fuck you have one big cock!" she looked up at me stroking it, licking her lips. "God I'd never think a 17 year old would have a dick like this." She then slide it gently in her wet mouth. Her lips wrapped around my cock perfectly as i brushed her hair aside. She licked the head as she slide her smooth mouth deeper on my thick cock.

"Oh... god yea baby." I stuck my cock out farther in her mouth. At least 6 1/2 inches were in here smooth sexy mouth. She went up and down on my cock, licking the head the hole time. I gripped the back of her head and pushed it down on my cock slowly. I began fucking her throat, faster with each thrust. Her hair sooo smooth as my fingers ran thru it, her mouth so wet as my cock had a knew home. I began going deeper into her mouth, making her gag but she gripped my ass and just pushed me deeper.

Her face was getting red as i fucked her throat deep so i released. "Fuck yeah baby, such a great cock," she said as it flung in front of her face. I slapped her with it time and time again before i put it back in her mouth. I went in and out about six times. Her spit covering my young cock. She ripped her shirt off. Her tits were just perfect. She wore a tight red bra that pushed her tits towards me.

"MMMM Mrs. Cullen... god those are perfect," I admired the size and firmness. She stroked my cock as i rubbed them. I pulled the top of the bra down, making her amazing tits stick out over the bra. Her nipples dark and large. Once i did this she immediately began sucking me off again. "Stand up baby," i demanded her and she did.

I leaned her against the chair and slowly pulled her shorts down. She wore a sexy red thong. I kissed her ass admiring the size and firmness of it. "Damnnn your sexy!"

I pulled down her thong and began eating her out from behind. She was soaked! Her ass and pussy where tight. I licked her pussy deep. My face burrowed in her. "OOHHHHH Jasper !, yeah baby fuck!" she moaned VERY loudly as i ate her out. Occasionally i would lick up to her ass and lick it deep. It was a perfect asshole. So clean and tight.

She moaned and moaned as I licked and Licked. Massaging her pussy with my fingers eventually as I licked her ass hole. "Oh baby, my hubby has never done this!" she claimed as she shoved my face into her. She was bent over the back of the chair looking so fucking hot. My cock ready to fuck her.

I stood up and unclipped her bra. Her tits flopped out as I spanked her. "You ready for one of your hung students to fuck you baby?"

"Oh please baby!" She was begging for it. I lead her to her desk and bent her over it. I Spread her legs and stuck my big cock in slowly. I got about 6 inches deep and pushed for 7. "Fuck your soooo fucking big and perfect," she exclaimed in a moaning fashion.

I gripped her perfect waist and begin thrusting into her. I started slowly and deep but picked up speed. "Ohhh god your tight baby." And she was. It was obvious her hubby wasn't near my size. I fucked her deep and deeper. I spanked her as she moaned like crazy.

"Faster ! Harder... Oh god yeah!" She screamed as her head was buried against her desk. I pulled her arms back towards me as I picked her up fucked her deeper, her back straight but ass bent out. "Oh baby own me. Fucking own me!"

I fucked harder. She was so fucking wet. I noticed some jump ropes and stopped.

" Baby where are you going?" she said catching her breath.

"Don't you worry." I grabbed the jump ropes and tied her arms to the handles on the desk. Her ass was in the air, arms tied to the desk. I had looped them around where she was perfectly placed looking towards the wall. She was smiling ready to be fucked good.

I got back up on the desk and spread her pussy with my cock again. "Fuck yea that feels soooooo god damn good."

I didn't respond I just began fucking her deep. My thighs thumping off her firm ass as I showed her who the boss was.

"You like that illegal cock baby ?" I asked as i spanked her hard.

"Oh god its the best ever!" I fucked deeper and deeper. Her pussy had adjusted to my cock size as I had spread her open. I gripped her ass as I fucked hard. "Oh baby keep going, I'm going to cum! Oh fuck!"

As soon as she said that I got even faster. Fast as I could fuck! I reached around and massaged her big clit as I fucked deeper but slower. Her hands were tied down, which made me super hot. I Began fucking faster again.

"Oh god ! I'm going to fuckin... hmph,' with a slow whimper she began coming. "Oh god yes keep fucking me ohhh fuck yes! oh god!" I felt her cum cover my bare cock.

"Oh god yea baby. I'm not done thought." I quickly raised up and rubbed my cock around her ass hole. "Can i fuck that ass Mrs. Cullen?" I asked.

"Sure baby, anything for you." she said as she played with her tits calming down from her cumming. I slowly inched my big cock into her VERY tight ass. I got about three inches in and she was biting hard on her lip. "Fuck ! Your sooo god damn big!"

I just kept going, I got about 5 inches in and began fucking. It was my thrid anal experience. Turned out it was her first. I gripped her waist and began fucking deep. I eventually got about 7 inches in. "Oh shit baby your fucking tight!" I said as I fucked harder.

She screamed and moaned and screamed and moaned. "Fuck yea Mrs. Cullen, oh fuck!" I slung my cock out of her ass. I quickly jogged around the table to were here arms were tied and face was. "Swallow me baby."

She gave no fight. She opened her mouth and I stroked until a huge load went into her mouth. I just shoved my cock in her mouth. She licked and "mmmmmedd" again and again.

"Fuck Mrs. Cullen, does that earn an A+? I had always wanted to say that to a teacher and finally got too.

"Baby you just earned the best grade ever!" she answered after swallowing all of my cum.

It was defiantly one of the hottest experiences of all time. It is ALL true just like the preachers wife story. Like I said I was one horny sexy 17 year old.


End file.
